random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Do I Know You?
Do I Know You? is a Jetanie game show where contestants talk about themselves and learn about each other. The show has currently aired two series in 2017. The show is broadcasted live on Import in Jetania and TBA in the United Kingdom. The show itself lasts about 90 minutes, but has three advertisment breaks to last under a 110 minute timeslot. Format The game features four contestants each session, who have never met each other. It is seperated into multiple rounds, the first being the Intro Round. Each contestant has the chance to talk about themselves for two minutes, and they can discuss anything about their lives, including achievements, hobbies and family members. After all four contestants have spoken about themselves, the game heads over to the Memory Round, where each contestant gets the spotlight once again. When this happens, the other three contestants are given four questions relating to what the fourth contestant spoke about earlier. Each question can be worth up to J25,000 (about £240), but decreases if the contestants take too much time to answer. The contestant with the least amount of money is eliminated, but keeps half of their profit (rounded up). If there is a tie for last, the contestants are given one more question, and depending on who is eliminated depends on who gets the question right or wrong. During the sudden deaths, players must buzz in first to answer. The third round is the Topic Round, where the three contestants are given a topic, such as movies, music or types of food, and everyone has a minute to state their opinion on the subject. After all three contestants state their opinion, each contestant gets the spotlight once again, but only two questions are given for each contestant, and each question is now worth J75,000 (about £721). The same rules apply for who is eliminated at the end of the round, and again, they only keep half of their winnings. The fourth round is the Guess Round. Here, one of the contestants takes the stage and is asked three questions, with a choice of three answers. The other contestant then must guess which answer the contestants would go for. Each right answer is worth J100,000 (about 961). Afterwards, the contestants swap roles before it is revealed who the winner is. Same rules apply if there is a tie, but this time, the eliminated contestant keeps all of their winnings. The contestant who wins the game is given a "winning gift", which can be a holiday or a car among other prizes. The fifth and final round is the Lucky Round. Before the final round, the three eliminated contestants are asked four questions, each with two possible results, as this plays as the role in the finale. The sole contestant left is then taken to the Golden Gate. The centre of the zone has J2,000,000 (about £19,230) in a glass box, which is kept locked behind three gates. For the contestant to open each gate, they must answer three of the four questions, and the contestant has to guess which of the answers most of the three eliminated contestants received. If the contestant gets all three answers correct, the will open up all pf the gates and leave with the jackpot. If they get any of the answers wrong, the contestant is then asked if they want to leave with the money they have already won in the previous rounds, or keep going. If the contestant decides to keep going, they are given the fourth question to open the gate they answered at incorrectly. If the contestant gets any of the questions wrong again, they lose all of their winnings and leave with nothing except their winning gift. Example Questions If a contestant called Bob states "I worked in the royal navy, but retired in 2016." The other contestants may be asked to remember which year he retired, with the choices of 2014, 2015 or 2016. An alternative question that may be answered is what event out of three happened in the sane year Bob retired, or what role Bob used to work as. Transmissions Category:TV Shows Category:Jetania